Victory or Valhalla
by playxhardx187
Summary: AU crossover: Immortant-Joe is excited to see what healthy sons his soon-to-be-wife, Angharad, will give him. Angharad isn't sticking around for that to happen. She hijacks a war bike and ends up in a place she shouldn't be, Chicago.


We humans are doomful creatures, it is surprising we had lasted for hundreds of thousands of years. But when the great war came our ancestors where sure our time was up.

Never underestimate man's will to survive. It is the most powerful force we small creature's are capable of.

My body has been pierced with bullets, burned, starved but I can barely feel anything anymore. The only thing on my mind is surviving. I have to keep driving through this red waste even if my arms are trembling. If I slow down they will catch me. Who you may ask? Well, if the two belts of ammo across my shoulders and helmet wasn't enough, I'm sure the stolen AK-47 strapped to my back would tell you I'm just another cavalry soldier from the bullet farm. But looks are deceiving, I'm no soldier, I'm not from the Bullet Farm, hell I'm not even a man. But that's not why I've been chased for the last three days straight by a band of War Boys. ImmortantJoe doesn't like when his potential breeding stock- I mean brides run away, especially the healthiest one.

I look down at the gauges between my handle bars. 'Almost at E', I whimper. I don't even know if they are chasing me anymore there is a great trail of red dust in the air behind me. The heat is beginning to sear through my skin but the pain reminds me I'm still alive. My helmet won't protect me from it, the sweat is rolling into my eyes and I can barely stay awake.

If I die right now it will be better than what will happen if they take me back alive.

Hours go by and I'm barely hanging on.

The heat is baking my head in this oven of a helmet.

I keep my head up and try to peer through the goggles.

My heart jumps, I can't tell if it is a mirage or the sky really is blue now. Suddenly my bike is jolted from a change in terrane. I can only make out a blur of green and yellow as I fly through the fields.

"Get up!" I scream at myself as I feel like falling of my bike. I don't know how far it will take me before running out but I'll be damned if a fall down now.

Suddenly my body lays limply on top of my bike, arms giving out underneath me.

I know the small blur of fence in the distance is a mirage, it has to be. But it's coming closer.

BANG I hear a bullet miss me, and I know it must be them following me.

BANG

BANG

Before I know it I feel the bike jerk out underneath me and I am flying in the air, everything goes black.

The lunch room was buzzing when Eric had walked in and taken a seat next to a few other leaders. Initiation was finally over and he could go back to his duties of fighting the factionless, who, where getting harder to manage with each day. At least now he wouldn't have to waste time watching initiates fall of the ranks and be added to the turbulent sea of factionless. Although, he did enjoy working them to the bone and making them squirm with just a look.

He sat down with his tablet beginning to analyze each of the new members and write to Max where he believed they should be placed in dauntless. He forked some pasta into his mouth staring at the list of names when Chandler came up to him and interrupted his thoughts. Eric glared up at the security guard. The red head had transferred into Dauntless the next year after Eric. "Can I help you?" Eric asked. "News from Amity," he informed slightly out of breath. Eric looked back up at him, and noticed Chandler was sweating. Did he just run here? "They said they saw someone riding through the fields."

"A Factionless on a bike", he concluded "Find him and detain him." The factionless getting their hands on vehicles was the last thing dauntless needed.

Chandler shook his head, eyes wide as dinner plates. "It's not a Factionless."

Eric's blood ran cold as he stared back at the guard. That could only mean one thing, an outsider.

Eric wasted no time getting up and going to the fences. His heart was pounding although he tried to stay collected as they made their way up the towers. No one in Dauntless had ever actually seen an outsider before, yes it was their job to protect Chicago and all the factions from danger of the _beyond._ But there has never been any sign of life outside of amity fields.

This was probably just some factionless garbage terrifying amity, Eric convinced himself as he reached the top of the watch tower. Two Dauntless guards where looking through scoped at the tiny speck going through the fields turning up a trail of dirt.

"What's your report?" Eric demanded

"It's not a factionless sir," the guard gulped and handed over the scopes to Eric ,"Factionless don't have weapons like those."

Eric took a look for himself and another jolt of adrenaline went through his body. He saw what could only be described as an armored dirt bike being ridden by some kind of soldier covered in belts of ammo. The soldier himself looked limp, as if their unconscious body was barely hanging on.

"Should I kill him before he gets to close?" The guard panicked. "Yes," Eric yelled "Wait! We'll take him in alive, take out the bike." He said still looking out of the binoculars.

The guard took two shots, missing the bike both times.

Eric growled and grabbed the gun from his hands. He peered down aiming for the right moment. BANG

Eric hit the front tire causing the bike to flip forward and sent the outsider flying through the air. He handed the gun back to the guard and turned back to Chandler. "Gather everyone up, where going down there."

In less than a minute five armored vehicles were driving out into the field where the body lay eight feet from it's bike. At least thirty dauntless were armed and ready surrounding the body. Eric, being their leader took initiative and walked towards the body with everyone else a good 15 feet away. He examined the form at first making sure he wouldn't suddenly pull out a gun. No, his hands where sprawled out and he was unconscious, maybe dead. Eric kicked him for good measure. He bent down and reached for the black helmet decorated in bullets. With one hard tug he ripped the helmet off this outsider to get a good look at who this invader was.

Nothing prepared him for what was under the helmet. Eric stood there mouth open staring at the face of a young girl, dark blonde hair sweaty and sticking to her face.


End file.
